Strange Weather
by Shadow Kiss Canadian
Summary: Jack was just doing what he normally does when he notices something. Now thanks to his curiosity, he just might have a few new believers.


One shot: Rise of the Guardians / Justice League

Title: **Strange weather**

Disclaimer: I do not own either. They both belong to their respective owners.

If I have made any mistakes I'm sorry. If possible please notify me if that is the case. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jack was riding the wind heading to his next destination that happen to be a city known as Metropolis.

Jack made his way to the tallest building to over look the whole city.

He whistled in amazement and said "Man, this city is huge. Well, I guess I better get started then."

He began flying around the city leaving a light snow fall behind him. He eventually touch down at a park where a few children where playing. He started a few snowball fights and before he knew it the sun was setting.

One of the children said "It's getting late. I guess we should head home." After that the kids started to leave the park to return home.

Once all the kids where gone Jack jumped up into tree and rested against the tree's trunk. A little while later he notices something flying in the sky. What caught his attention were the colorful colors. Since he didn't really have anything else to do he decided to follow it.

Thanks to the wind he manages to catch up to the flying object without being notice. Now that he was closer he could see that the object was actually a man.

He recognized him from the news he saw on TVs that were on display. The man flying was Superman.

Jack kept following him for a while but Superman didn't seem to notice him at all. Eventually Superman descended down into a field where few other people where waiting.

Jack touched down behind a few trees and listened. He recognized the other people as Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

'_So the whole Justice league is here'_ He thought to himself. From where Jack was he could hear everything they were saying.

"So, Bats, why did you call us here?" Flash said.

"I called you here because there have been strange weather changes nearby recently." Batman answered with a monotone voice.

"What do you mean by strange?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There have been reports of snow days and some blizzards all within a short time span." Batman continued.

"What's so strange about that? It's just a storm." Green Lantern stated.

Batman look to Green Lantern and narrowed his eyes. "The strange part is that these weather changes form a pattern." Batman then pulls out a map and a pencil. "These strange weather changes started here and continued east for a while and ended up here." he said as he began drawing lines.

"So you think what ever is causing these weird weather changes is going to strike here next." asked Superman.

"Yes."

"You said there were reports about snow days and blizzards. Any other weather activity?" asked Superman.

"No, only snow and ice." Batman answered.

"Well, I don't see anything special about all this." stated HawkGirl.

"Why are you telling us all this anyway? It's not like we can ask nature why it causes it to snow." Flash said.

"Something about this 'storm' is off. We need to find out what is causing these weather changes." Batman said.

"Before we do that we should find out who has been listing to us." Manhunter spoke for the first time in this conversion.

"What do you mean J'onn?" ask Wonder Woman.

"There is a person behind that tree" Manhunter said while pointing to the tree that Jack was hiding behind.

They all look to the tree that Manhunter was pointing to.

"Why don't you come out now" said Manhunter.

* * *

~Jack's PoV~

I knew I was found out so I gave in and came out from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

When I was out in the open I could tell they where shock.

Leaning on my staff I ask "How did you know I was here?"

"I sensed your presence" Manhunter said.

"So, can you all see me?" I asked.

A couple of them looked a little confused and a few looked suspicious.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Who are you and why were you eavesdropping?" asked Batman wanting to get answers.

"Well aren't you friendly" I said with a smirk.

"Answer the questions." Batman said with a bit of a threat in his voice.

"Well, if you must know I was just curious about what you guys where talking about. You see, I saw Superman flying by and since I was kind of bored anyway I decided to follow."

"Well kid, you should just go home now, these things don't concern you." Hawkgirl said.

"Actually, I think it does." I retorted.

"And why do you think that?" ask Green Lantern.

"I actually know about those 'weird weather patterns'."

Batman narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean?"

They all looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I'm the one who caused them" I said simply straightening so that I was no longer leaning on my staff.

"_You _caused those weather changes? How?" asked Superman.

"Simple, I'm Jack Frost" I said smiling and extended a hand. But no one seem to keen on shaking, so a lowered my hand to rest by my side.

"_You're_ Jack Frost? Yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny." said Green Lantern.

"I don't think he'd appreciate you mocking him." I said imagining how Bunny would react.

"You know the Easter Bunny? No way!" said Flash.

"He's just playing us you fool." Green Lantern said.

"May I ask who this Jack Frost is?" said Manhunter very confused. A few of the others unfamiliar with him... like Wonder Woman, HawkGirl agreed with a nod.

"Jack Frost is a character who appears in children stories and has become an expression over the years." Batman said a little annoyed.

"Ouch, that kind of hurt. Besides if you don't believe in me how are you able to see me? Huh?" I said kind of hurt.

"Is there any way to prove who you say you are?" Superman said trying to avoid a fight breaking out.

"Actually…" I said when I got an idea. I walked over to a nearby tree and taped my staff on it. Frost spread over it and curled all around the trunk.

The Justice League looked on in awe as the frost spread to cover a good portion of the tree's trunk.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" asked Flash in amazement.

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost." I said with a smirk.

"If you really are Jack Frost, why are you causing those weather disturbances?" ask Batman.

"Well, I'm just doing my job." I said honestly.

But before anything else could be said they all heard the jiggling of bells. They all looked up and saw a sled beginning to land in the field they where in.

"Jack there you are!" said North pulling on the reigns to stop the reindeer.

The Justice League where simply at a lost for words when they saw the people (spirits) in the sleigh. Not to mention the sleigh itself being pulled by reindeers.

I smiled and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We got trouble FrostBite." Bunny said.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask now a little curious.

"We'll explain on the way. Just get in, quick." Bunny said.

"Alright" I said as I jumped in the sleigh.

Through all this the Justice League had a mix of emotions on their faces such as shock, surprise and amazement. This lasted until North pulled the reigns and the sleigh lifted up into the sky.

The Justice League was about to follow them when North pulled out one of his snow globs and transported us to where ever we were going.

* * *

~Omniscient PoV~

It was quiet until ManHunter broke the silence by saying "It seems that he was telling the truth about who he was."

Most of them simply nodded while a few were still a little unsure.

"Well I guess that settles that. Who wants to go and get pizza?" said Flash.

Every one just looked at him and some even sighed.

"What, was it some thing I said?" ask Flash with confusion obvious on his face.


End file.
